I Knew You Loved Me
by Quixotic Dreamer
Summary: What if Dana Scully and Fox Mulder finally confessed their love only to be torn apart because of it? Read on to find out more ^_^ *Chapter 1 now up!*
1. Prologue

I Knew You Loved Me  
----------------------------------------------------  
By: Quixotic Dreamer  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Dana Scully/Fox Mulder (don't like, don't read!)  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Dana Scully, Fox Mulder or any of the other characters from the X-Files. Don't bother suiing me because I'm poor ^_^ I have no money for ya. Enjoy!  
-----------------------------------------------------  
Prologue  
-----------------------------------------------------  
*Dana Scully's POV*  
  
I can't believe it... this is what I have wanted since the day I laid eyes on him. I never thought it would happen, I was only his partner, nothing more it seemed. I had put to rest those silly fantasies about him actually feeling the same way I had a long time ago. But now they are no longer simple fantasies, it has become reality. The only thing left for me to do now is to enjoy this while it lasts. I have a feeling that this wonderful bliss will come to an end sooner than I would like it to, and there will be nothing I can do to stop it....  
  
  
*Fox Mulder's POV*  
  
I finally came out with it. I'm still in shock over her reaction, I thought she only thought of me as a friend. The first time I saw her, the appearance and words she said to me gave me the wrong impression of her, but as we went along, solving case after case, I grew attached to her, and saw her for what she really was, on the inside. A beautiful and smart woman who deserved a lot more than a lonely life. That is why I had come out with it today...   
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There is more to come ^_^ I promise! Please review!  
-Julie 


	2. The Confession

I Knew You Loved Me  
By: Quixotic Dreamer  
-----------------------------------------  
Chapter 1 - The Confession  
-----------------------------------------  
Rating - PG-13 (for later events)  
Pairing - Dana Scully/Fox Mulder  
Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters in here unfortunately.. and I'm poor so don't bother trying to sue me ^_^  
Note - Yes I know some of the characters aren't themselves, it's for the sake of this story.. so deal with it =P  
  
  
------------------------------------------  
*The Basement Office*  
*7:34pm*  
------------------------------------------  
  
*Fox Mulder's POV*  
  
"I love you Dana.." I can't believe I just told her, what I had been hiding for such a long time, what I had planned on never telling her. There was nothing more to say, nothing more to do. I stood there waiting for her reaction, she looked like she would be sick at any moment, that said something. Perhaps she doesn't feel the same way I do. At least I would know the truth either way. What surprised me most was what she said after I had made my confession...  
  
*Dana Scully's POV*  
  
I was in as much shock as he was when he first told me how he felt, but then I realized, I feel the same way. All of those years I had been working with him, I thought of it as a school girl crush, but now it was more than that. Without a second thought I let the words I had been wanting to say slip from my lips. "I.. love you too.." I spoke with much shock to my voice, never thinking I would get the chance to speak such wonderful words to the true object of my affection. This had to be one of those dreams that would soon end with Mulder laughing evily and claiming it was all a joke, or with Queequag jumping on me wanting her morning walk. But this time it wasn't a dream, and it didn't end. Before I could get another word out, he had covered my lips with his own and I found myself lost within thought. We were sharing our first kiss and all I could think about was how much I loved him. I wasn't thinking of consequences or what anyone else thought. Fox Mulder truly loved me, and I truly loved him. Nothing could tear us apart now....  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Their kiss lasted for a good minute or two, before Scully finally pulled away, gazing up at Mulder, seeing the love in his eyes, knowing this was real. "Mulder.." she started to speak softly, but was soon silenced by a finger over her lips. "Please, let's not be formal when we don't have to be." he responded, and then took his finger away. "Fox.." Scully let his first name roll off her tongue, loving the way it sounded, and how well it seemed to fit him. It brought a smile to her face, as she took a step up closer to him. "Dana.." Mulder replied, not knowing what else to say from there. "Is it true?" Scully came back, before Mulder had a chance to claim another kiss. Mulder paused for a moment, and then gave her an authentic smile. "Of course it is Dana..I loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you." and again, Scully smiled, she knew now that it was no dream, it was for real. This time it was her that initiated the kiss, bringing them together again. Mulder carefully brought his arms around the slender frame of his partner and love, moving her into him. Scully answered by also bringing her arms about him, holding him tightly, afraid that if she let go he would dissapear.   
  
The two remained where they were for a good while, simply talking about why they had kept the secret for so long, then showing that love with simple teasing kisses. Little did either of the agents know, their love wouldn't last....  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hehe another cliffhanger! I'll continue it! Thanks to all who reviewed! ^_^  
-Julie 


End file.
